night to remember
by btr is awesome121
Summary: Jarlos/kogan its prom night and James carols Kendall and logan is this really the best night ever? sorry i suck at summaries one shot


Logan is the new kid. We've been best friends since we were little. I guess you could say that I've had a crush on him. I mean he is very smart and cute. When I finally had enough courage to ask him out he said yes.

"Logie are you ok?" I asked

"Yes," he replied

I frowned and walked over to the couch "I know when you are lying" I said

"Kendall I'm fine"

I gave him a peck on the lips. Prom was coming up James and Carlos was going. As soon as I told my mom and everyone we were going out. They decided to try dating. I sighed and head to my room. I was going to ask Logan to prom. A few minutes later James came into my room.

"Hey did you ask him yet?"

"No, I'm scared."

"Don't be"

"Easy for you to say you. Your boyfriend and you asked each other"

"I was scared too"

"Alright James"

James left and I went to the Palm Woods Park. Camille was talking to Jo. I sat down under a tree and sunk my face in hands.

"Are you ok?"

Camille was standing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Kendall, what's wrong"

"I don't know how to ask Logan to prom"

"Oh, it's easy"

"Easy for you to say"

"Kendall I have faith in you"

"Thanks Camille"

I went to buy a red single rose. I took a deep breath and drove back to the Palm Woods. I took a deep breath as I pulled out my phone and texted Logan to meet me in the park. I saw Logan walking to the park. I took a deep breath got down on one knee.

"Logan I love you with all my heart and would you be my date to prom?" I asked as I pulled out the rose.

"Yes Kendall I will." I saw tears run down his face.

"Logie are you crying,"

"Yes I'm so happy you asked"

"I'm glad, I was so nervous"

"Can we go back now? I'm cold"

I smiled "Of course we can"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR**BTR***BTR

The night of prom I wore a black tux with a black tie and red flower. James wore the same. Carlos wore a black suit with a red tie. Logan wore a black tux with a green tie. He spiked his hair a little more than usual.

He looked amazing.  
**JAMES P.O.V.**

My boyfriend looked absolutely amazing. Kendall and Logan looked great. I held my arm out to escort Carlos. Kendall did the same. We left apartment 2J and headed to the park. It looked great and I had to say tonight was perfect. I had the best boyfriend. Sure he is full of energy. To me he is just amazing. He knows how to make people laugh and smile. My Carlitos didn't chase the Jenifers he just stayed with me. Logan and Kendall just talked same with Carlos and I. That Latino boy of mine was crazy but we had fun. When a slow song was on. I grabbed Carlos by the waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Jamie"

**LOGAN'S P.O.V.**

Kendall finally asked me to dance it was fun. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I never wanted this dance to end.

"I love you Logie"

"I love you too Kenny"

This was the best night ever. After the song was over Kendall, James, Carlos, and I went to get some punch. We said hey to Camille and Jo. Jo and I chatted for a while. I felt Kendall's hot breath on my neck.

"Hey," I said

"Hi Logie," he said we walked to a bench and I put my head on Kendall's shoulder. I could feel myself drifting off.

**CARLOS P.O.V.**

James and Kendall made our nights the best.

"Hey Carlos" Jo said.

"Hi Jo" I replied.

"Looks like you're day is complete"

"Yeah it's the best night ever James and Kendall and Logan and I couldn't be happier."

"Aw, that's so cute I'm so happy for you guys even Kendall."

I know what your thinking but why would Jo is happy for us. Sure she's a nice girl but she hates us. Especially Kendall. When Kendall broke up with Jo for Logan she told everyone he was a fag. Logan went to Minnesota because everyone was looking at him weirdly and whispering about him. Camille gave her a black eye and broken nose yet Jo is a black belt. Logan never really forgave her. After Jo left James came back and we headed to a park bench. I was very tired but with James I was happy. We sat down we were talking and laughing. Kendall and Logan walked over when it was time to go. When we got back to apartment 2J Logan and I collapsed on the orange couch. Kendall carried Logan their shared room.

**KENDALL P.O.V**

Logan looked so tired. I had to carry him to our room James did the same to Carlos.

"Logie get your pajamas on."

"I'm to tired Kenny"

I chuckled and I grabbed his pajamas from his dresser. "Then I will undress you."

I took of his shirt and slipped off. I put his pajama shirt on. He shivered when I reached for his pants.

"On second thought I can put my pants on."

"Ok," then I slipped into my pajamas. I patted a spot for him on my bed. He walked over and lay down. I turned off the light them climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around him he snuggled closer.

"Good night Logie I love you"

"Good night Kendall I love you too"

"I had fun tonight"

"Me too"

Then we both went to sleep.

THE END.

**A/N thanks for reading this it was fun to write I think I love writing I just wanted to give it a try. Anyways I do have more one shots coming up soon. =)**


End file.
